Straw Hat's Edge
by SpartanLcieXIII
Summary: Faith is new to Hong Kong, and is adjusting to a calmer life outside of the runner circle. But one day while taking a run through the rooftops, she meets a strange boy with a peculiar ability. This chance encounter changes her life from calm to excited once again. Crossover between Mirror's Edge, One Piece, and Sleeping Dogs.


**Hey everyone, this is my first post, or even fanfiction ever. I just got the idea earlier this morning and decided to go with it. I would've tagged it under Sleeping Dogs as well, but the website only lets me tag two different series at once, so oh well. Enjoy!**

Hong Kong has turned out to be a better place than I'd expected. It's been three years since I cleared my sister's name, and decided to move somewhere else to live a calmer life. I chose Hong Kong since it's one of the few cities where information isn't cracked down on like back home, but sometimes this place is a mess. I've been attacked by Triad gangsters at least monthly. But today it's quiet. I actually have a chance to stretch my legs and run. Run like I used to back when I was a fugitive. Sitting there on top of the rooftop, I felt at home. And then I heard a sound all too familiar to me. Gunshots. I looked back in the direction of the gunshots and saw a boy wearing a straw hat shoot up into the air and onto the roof. I swear I must have been going crazy, because his arm stretched longer as he got up onto the roof. And yet when he got onto the roof his arm shot back into its normal position. Either I'm going crazy or there's something seriously wrong with this kid. He ran past, yelling "Gotta go!" as he left dust in his wake. I was about to go back to sitting calmly down, but the police got up on the roof and started shouting. "HKPD PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" From all my experience dealing with Blues as a Runner, I followed my first instinct and ran. I decided to go after that strange stretchy boy with the straw hat. I jumped to next rooftop, and turned to the right. I did a skill roll as I landed on the next one, almost a full floor shorter than the one I was just on. As I continued running, I saw a foot stuck to the edge of the roof. When I looked down I saw it was the straw hat kid, and his entire right leg was stretched out, and he was lying in a dumpster. I kicked his foot down and jumped into the dumpster to break my fall. I jumped out of the dumpster and pulled him out with me. "Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do to piss the cops off that badly?" I asked him while grabbing his shirt to make sure he wouldn't try anything. "I dunno," he nonchalantly responded, "I was hungry and saw some food, so I ate it, and then these guys started chasing me around. Can you leave me alone now? I'm tired." With those words the boy fell asleep. I realized the kid was a total idiot, and talking wasn't going to get me anywhere, so pushed him into the back of the restaurant we were hiding out behind. We were near the kitchen so it smelled like cooking fish. I slammed him against the wall to wake him. "Huh, wha…. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I slammed my hand down on his mouth to shut him so we wouldn't get caught. "Answer me now," I said as low as I could. "Who the hell are you and what did you do." He responded after yawning. "I'm Luffy. I'm gonna be Pirate King!" When he said that I definitely knew something was wrong with this kid. Just before I could do anything, though, I heard a sirens and a voice shouting behind me. I turned around and it was a cop with backup behind him and police cars all around. I knew I couldn't get out of this one, so I stood up and put my hands behind my head. Luffy looked up at me with a surprised look on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Just get up and do what I'm doing," I whispered, already fed up with this kid's stupidity. He sighed and got up, turned around and put his hands behind his head. But of course he decided to be a total idiot and start shaking from side to side. "HEY HE'S DOING SOMETHING GET HIM!" Two of the backup cops jumped him and put him down, handcuffing him. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked as he was being handcuffed. I was still in shock that someone could be so dumb. The lead cop came up behind me and took my hands down, handcuffing me. "I don't know who you are, and honestly, I really don't give a crap. But you should know this. My name is Wei Shen, and if you go messing around in this city, I will make sure you get what's coming to you." His attempt at intimidating me reminded me of the Blues back during my time in New Eden. He put me in the back of a police escort, and the other cops threw Luffy in right after. I don't think they knew about this kid's power though, because as soon as he sat down, his arms slid out of the handcuffs, and he stretched his arm to punch both of the cops, and then slingshot off to the rooftops. The officer, Shen, jumped out of the car and start shouting. "You two, go after him, everyone else, back to patrol duty!" He stepped back into the car and started driving. I swear, the drive to the precinct was the longest drive of my life. But the only thing I could think of in there was that strange kid Luffy. And all I could do was wonder where I would find him again, this time to find out what exactly that little demon is doing in a place like this.


End file.
